


Making Sense

by ringsabel



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Picnics, Romance, actually there are just a lot of headcanons, and there is a Bonus, red mention kinda, silver likes cookies- headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringsabel/pseuds/ringsabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sky, the food, the night, everything is perfect. Except for the frustration that comes realizing people are idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Sense

It was beautiful. The night sky reflecting on the lake, the sunset glistening, the warm breeze on his back. Everything was perfect, like Mother Nature was knew exactly what to do to make everything go right. Crystal was waiting when he arrived, of course. She always liked to be early and he didn't mind, although he did wish he could have helped her set up. She waved to him as he approached.

"Have you been waiting long?" He asked as he sat down next to her on the blanket that was laid out.

"Only about a minute or two," she said and started unpacking the picnic basket. She sighed when he gave her that skeptical look. "I'm not lying, the cookies ran a bit long so I couldn't exactly leave super early."

"I never said you were lying," Silver said with a small smile as she passed him a sandwich. "I was just surprised." He could see her roll her eyes slightly but smile as she started eating her own meal.

A comfortable silence settled between them as they ate. Silver never really like "healthy" food, it only reminded him more of the fact that he was an adult now, his childhood was gone. But he didn't let it bother him to much, plus Crystal is a very good cook and he knows she always brings a dessert.

Night started to fall and that's when the stars emerged. A thousand glowing lights in the blackness of the sky. Silver brought another cookie to his mouth as his head rested in Crystal's lap, with her hands absentmindedly running through his hair as she pointed out the constellations.

"See those three stars, the ones almost directly in a line? That's Orion's Belt, and if you look directly up, well and to the side just a little, those two brighter parallel stars are his shoulders." She explained. Silver nodded, he liked learning more about the things that interested her like stars, and it was so easy because she knew so much and was so happy to share. She would be a great teacher someday, he thought to himself, maybe not as a career if she didn't want to, but maybe if she had a child... He almost blushed at the thought, until he realized she was moving on to explaining a different constellation.

"Wait where is his head?" Silver asked, "Orion's," he clarified when she gave him a confused look.

"Oh that's just not part of the constellation, I guess," she answered. Silver wasn't satisfied with this.

"So it's just a belt and shoulders? That's not a person, it's just a polygon!"

"Well he has knees too."

"..."

"There are some even more ridiculous ones out there. Like you see those two stars over there, yeah just the two making a line, that's supposed to be a dog."

"Who came up with this stuff?" Silver questioned, looking a bit confused and outraged.

"Obviously someone with quite an imagination," Crystal responded while trying to hold back giggles about how much Silver seemed to detest nonsense constellations. Silver was about to respond with something, but Crystal leaned down to give him a quick kiss and he decided to just let it go.

Crystal gasped as they saw the first meteor shooting across the sky, Silver sat up almost having forgotten their purpose of coming here in the first place. She moved over to the already set up telescope beside them and he followed. They took turns looking through it, but Silver always cut his short because he knew she enjoyed it more than him. They stopped using the telescope pretty soon, choosing to instead watch the sky while curled up together. Silver wondered if he would get a wish from every meteor if he wished fast enough, but didn't bother saying it aloud. Because really the only thing he wanted to wish for was for this moment to last forever.

Bonus:  
"Sometimes I wonder if all the meteors are really just a bunch of deoxys flying to earth..." Crystal says dreamily, never taking her eyes off the sky.  
"Red is gonna go broke paying for the food in that family reunion." Silver responds in a hushed tone with a completely straight face. They look at each other for a moment before they start dying laughing.


End file.
